Sakura, Shaoran y ¿Aiko?
by lucimanga
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran tienen una hija... un tanto rara. ¡Entrad y descubrid qué es lo que pasa! xD [siii... recuperé el fanfic T.T]
1. Una nueva inquilina en la familia

**¡Hola a todos/as****! n-n Siento haber tardado tanto en volver a colgar este fanfic, pero como debía modificarlo y no sabia como hacerlo... bueno, espero que este os guste y que no sea tan malo como pienso yo... ah, por cierto; es mi primer fic... ;P**

**PD: recomiendo a todos los que se lo leyeron anteriormente, que se lo vuelvan a leer (si quieren). He cambiado algunos trozos del argumento y alguien se puede perder un poquito... lo siento u.uU**

- Hola, soy un disclaimer y digo que Sakura no pertenece a luci sino a las Clamp. :-D

-.¿¿¿No podrías ser más delicado...??? T-T Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones... snif...

**Lo que hay entre paréntesis son caras y acciones; entre comillas, pensamientos; y entre [ (no se como se llama ;P) y ), lugares y situaciones. **

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Una nueva inquilina en la familia **

_[Nos encontramos en una nave extraterrestre. En ella se pueden ver unos cuantos alienígenas y una gran pantalla. De repente; esa gran pantalla se ilumina y sale un dibujo mal hecho de la Tierra. Un alienígena empieza a hablar...) _

- Todo empezó en una casa situada en Tomoeda, en la que vivía una pareja felizmente casada. Pero no era una pareja normal y corriente... sino que había algo mágico en ellos. Para descubrir qué era ese poder; enviamos a Aiko; nuestra reportera más experta y audaz. Aunque; para disimular, haremos que sea la hija de la chica que desprende más poder...

_[Mientras, ese día Sakura brincaba felizmente por el patio de su casa mientras repetía lo de siempre...)_

**-.¡Qué ilusión, qué ilusión!.¡Dentro de una semana tendré mi primer bebé! (8) **_(de repente se para y mira a Shaoran)_** Shaoraaaaan... adivina adivinanza... ¿¿será niño o niñaaaa?? ;)** - le pregunta mientras empieza a brincar otra vez.

**- Travesti si te gusta más. ¬¬U Será niña... hace una semana que lo repites constantemente... u.uU **- respondió Shaoran un poco cansado ya de siempre lo mismo.

**- Ah, es verdad... estoooo... pues... mmm... ¿Sabes que nombre le pondremos?**

**- No, está en mi lista de tareas pendientes. -.-U**

**- Y si le ponemoooooos... ¿Sakura?... creo que es un bonito nombre,.¿no? n-n**

**- No, que nos confundiríamos. ù.úU**

**- Pues le podríamos poner Tomoyo en honor a mi mejor amiga que **_(con lágrimas en los ojos)_** hace tres años...**

**- **_(con gotas recorriéndole la cabeza)_ **¡SAKURA! Ò0ÓUU ¡QUE TOMOYO NO HA MUERTO! Hace tres años se casó con Eriol y, además, me dijo que hoy...**

_DING... DONG... DUNG... DING... DONG..._

**- se pasaría por casa para saludar...**

_- (abriendo de un puertazo) _**¡Hola a todos! Siento haber entrado sin permiso, pero es que tenia tantas ganas de ver a Sakura... **"y de grabarla... kukuku"** Por cierto... ¿Ya sabéis como se llamará la niña?.¡La mía se llamará Peterina!** _(sonrisa tierna mientras se toca el vientre)._

**- Qué nombre tan bonito...** - dice Sakura emocionada mientras los ojos le brillan.

- "¿Y eso es un nombre? -.-U" - piensa Shaoran.

**- Pues la nuestra quizás se llame Tomoyo en homenaje **_(le vuelven las lagrimitas)_ **a mi mejor amiga que hace tres años...**

**- **_(con una familia de gotas en la cabeza)_ **...U Sakura... aún estoy aquí... -o-U**

**- Déjala, que a veces tiene sus alucinaciones... eso de atrapar cartas y de pasar mucho rato con Keroveros la ha dejado hecho polvo... ù.u -** dice un tranquilo Shaoran.

**-----------------------------------**

_[A cientos de metros de distancia, Kero..._

**- A... a... ¡achú!! ... Bieeen... alguien ha pronunciado mi nombre... qué famoso soy. (HH)**

**- .¿No te habrás resfriado, cariño? ¬¬ **

**- No tranquila, estoy bien. (HHHHHHH)**

**-----------------------------------**

**-.¿Por cierto, a ti se te ocurre algún nombre? **- pregunta Shaoran a Tomoyo.

**- Emmmm... ¿y si la llamáis Peterina2?. :D**

**- Qué buena idea... **_(los ojos de Sakura vuelven a resplandecer)_

**-** "Lo llevan claro estas dos. ¬¬U"** Yo pensaba en algo más corriente... ¿y si le ponemos Shinobu?** - propone Shaoran.

**- Bueno, si eso ya lo decidiremos cuando nazca. ù.úU No me agobiéis. - **dice Sakura.

**-.¿Sa-sakura? O.oU**

**- Bueno, ahora que tenéis tan claro el nombre, toca la hora G. ù.ú -** dice Tomoyo.

**-.¿G? ô.oU**

**- Claro... la hora en la que os Grabo haciendo el tonto. ù.ú **(_Tomoyo saca una cámara del bolsillo y se pone a grabar mientras Sakura empieza a hacer posturas y Shaoran se lo mira todo de lejos.)_

**------------- Fin del chapter 1 -------------**

**Sí, lo se... he cambiado todo el argumento... muahahaha **_(pone cara de malvada)_**... es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor... sé que soy mala haciendo fanfics... lo siento u.uU **

**Bueno... el próximo chapter ya está colgado; así que no tendréis que esperar. n.n (aunque es demasiado malo pare leerlo (8)) **

**Ah, gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado... me habéis hecho feliz... ;-; En el próximo capítulo los he comentado... hasta prontoooo (8). Y gracias por leerme (l).**


	2. Nace el bicho raro

**¡Sí!.. ¡Desgracia!... El mundo se acaba... porqueee... ¡hay continuación del malísimo chapter 1 ò0ó! Espero mejorar en un futuro y no acabar con el mundo... amén ù.u**

- Dioos... chapter 2... quién lo iba a decir... ù.ú Bueno... Sakura me pertenece y no se la presto ni a las Clamps ni a lucimanga. ù.u

- ¬¬U Haz bien tu trabajo¿quieres?... o sacaré el chap. 3 ù.ú

-.¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! TODO MENOS ESOOOOOOOOO... T0T

- Pues espabila. ù-ú

- Sakura pertenece a las Clamps en su totalidad... ;-;

- Muy bien perritooo. (8) Una galletitaaaaa. (8) n.n

- ¬¬U

**Lo que hay entre paréntesis son caras y acciones; entre comillas, pensamientos; y entre [ (no se como se llama ;P) y ), lugares y situaciones.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nace el bicho raro**

_[Al cabo de un mes, en la sala nº 8 de partos del hospital "Tomoeda power"..._**(N.d.L: es que resulta que el parto se atrasó porque no tenían hora con el médico. ù.úU)**

**- ... ¡Shaoran... ¡¡¡SHAORAAAAN!!** - dice Sakura con cara de sufrimiento.

**-**.**¿Qu-qué te pasa Sakura? O.oU**

**- Mmmm... helado de fresa... mmm... rico... quiero... quiero un pastel de chocolate... .¡¡no!!.. quiero saber... mmm... **- dice Sakura; aún con cara de sufrimiento.

- "Ya vuelve a desvariar n.nU"** .¿¿Qué quieres saber??**

**- Quiero saber si están aquí... los fantasmas que me dan miedo... **

**-.¡¡Presentes!! - **dicen unos fantasmas que aparecen de repente en la sala de partos.

-_ (aún con cara de sufrimiento) _**¿Y-y las hormigas que salían en el primer capítulo?.¿Las que tenían el nido en el sótano?**

**- sjdjfnvjde **- dijeron alegremente las hormigas.

**- Pues... ¡Ya sé!... ¡Faltan Toya, Yukito y Kero con su esposa!**

**- Nops... también están aquí. - **dijo Shaoran, señalando un cículo de gente que parecía una secta mafiosa...

**- Es que tengo la sensación de que falta alguien... ¿no te lo parece, Shaoran? ù.ú - **Sakura deja de sufrir y pone cara de que está pensando.

**- Pues sí, falta el bicho ese que te picó en el capítulo 26, pero es que hoy era su cumpleaños y no podía venir... -** dijo un bicho.

**-.¡Ahm..., ahora lo entiendo todo! ù.ú **

**- Y también falta Tomoyo, que esta en la sala de partos de al lado. -** dijo Shaoran.

**- Bueno, pero esa no ha influido tanto en mi vida como todos ellos. ù.ú** _(señala a todos los presentes)_

_[De repente Sakura siente una contracción y empieza a gritar del dolor.)_

**-.¡A, e, i, o uuuuuuuu!** (grito de dolor)

**- Ô.oU ¿Sakura?.¿Qué te pasa?**

_[Rápidamente, entra lucimanga por la puerta vestida de enfermera y con una pistola en mano... )_

**- Aquí hay demasiada peña... ¡Desalojando! -** grita.

**- No. ¬¬U**

**- ¬¬ No me fastidiéis... Esta arma esta cargada y no dudaré en usarla... ¡sólo se puede quedar el marido! ò0ó**

_[Todos la miran con cara de "esta es una mafiosa" y se van corriendo por si acaso.)_

**- ¡Que pase el partólogo! ò0ó **(N.d.L: Palabra de mi diccionario. ;P)

**- Mmm... este va a ser un parto muy fácil... ù.u - **deduce el partólogo.

_[Entonces, el partólogo saca una llave muy parecida a la de Sakura (solo que era blanca) y dice...: )_

_- Oh, llave que ocultas las fuerzas de... las fuerzas de... mmm... como era... estoooo... _

**-.¡Dese prisa que estoy en un momento delicadoooooo!** - grita Sakura.

_-.¡Argggg¡. ¡Sí! Perdón... las fuerzas de los partos... ¡Revélate en tu forma original!... Te lo ordeno por el poder de las curitas que se me ha concedido... ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! _

_[Y la llave se transforma en un chupa-chups (caramelo esférico en un palo). Entonces, saca una carta del bolsillo, la golpea con el chupa-chups... )_

**-.¡Cuidado con lo que haces con MI carta y MI chupa-chups! ¬¬U - **replica lucimanga.

_[... y dice:. ¡PARTO! ... Entonces en medio de la sala aparece una tortuga...)_

**- ¡Mis amigos me llaman veloz! nwn** - dice la tortuga alegremente.

_[Dicho eso, se pone a correr por toda la sala elevando una gran nube de polvo...)_

**- O.oUU ¿Eeehh?.¿Polvo?.¿¿Pero no representa que esto es un hospital??**

_[Cuando la nube desaparece, se ve un bebé azul en una cama y a Sakura más aliviada.)_

**- Buf... coff... coff... Aquí esta su hija... buf... ¿Ya sabe como se llamará?** "¡Qué parto más agotador! ù.u " **(N.d.L: ¬¬U)**

**- **_(con unas cuantas gotas en la cabeza)_ **No... a ver de qué tiene caraaaa (8)...**

**- Mire... es una niña... ¿AZUL? Ô.OU** "cosas más raras no he visto nunca."

**- ¿Y si la llamamos Azulada? - **dice Sakura mientras sus ojos vuelven a brillar.

**- No. ¬¬U**

**- Aiko ò.ó - **se le escucha decir a la niña.

**- o.oUUUU** - mirada que ponen todos los presentes.

**- Pu-pues me-mejor Aiko¿no? n.nUUUUUUUU**

**- S-sí... me parece un nombre genial Sa-Sakura... **

**- A-a mí también me parece bonito... n.nUUU E-entonces se llamará Aiko Li... - **dice el partólogo, mientras lo apunta en un papel.

**- Aiko Li... si la vocal tónica fuera la o, sonaría como Alko Li Ca o¬o Que nombre tan genial... -** dice Sakura.

**- ¬¬U **

**- Por cierto... ¿Qué representa que era esa tortuga? n.nU - **pregunta Shaoran.

**- Nada, nada... efectos secundarios de la carta del parto... ù.ú **- responde el partólogo.

**- Ah. o0o** "¿y si sale una langosta? o¬o mi tener hambreee..."

**- Bueno... si me necesitan estoy en la sala de al lado, que hay otro parto.**

**- Esa debe ser Tomoyo... me tengo que levantar y...**

**- No, aún no te puedes levantar, no estas en condiciones... toma: este televisor te muestra lo que pasa al otro lado. ù.ú - **dice lucimanga dándole un televisor portátil.

- "¿Pero esta aún está aquí? O.o" **Bu-bueno... gracias... n.nU **

_[Entonces Sakura animó a Tomoyo desde el televisor (que tenia micrófono integrado) y todo salió bien.)_

**------------- Fin del chapter 2 -------------**

**Bueno... chapter 2 finished n.n Espero que os haya gustado y no os preocupéis... el chapter 3 también está y será el último... (no os haré sufrir más n-n)... creo... muahahaha. No creo que continúe este fanfic... pero bueno. n.n Ah, sí... toca comentar reviews... ahí va: **

**moonshaoran: **muchas gracias por poner review y decir que está bien...

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **muchas gracias a ti también... enserio... me hacéis muy feliz. T0T Pero espero que tus ataques de risa no te traigan problemas xDD Ah, y ya he buscado ese fanfic... creo que dejé review¿no?

**Grety Kinomoto: **ya está: Tomoyo está con Eriol. En el chapter 3 saldrá Eriol; ya verás. n-n Y muchas gracias por poner review.

**Miruru:** o///////o Muchas gracias por animarme... aunque tampoco es que sea precisamente "bueno" este fanfic... todo escritor tiene un comienzo.. supongo... u.uU Ah, y ya me tienes en alerts, así que no creo que haga falta que te avise... ¿o sí? n-n

**tutanilla/pekenya/Mary: **(¿como te llamo? XD) Los tres chapters están corregidos y lo he puesto toooooodo bien. ù.ú Ya no te puedes quejar... pero muchas gracias por avisarme. n-n

**Hikari no Hoshi: **gracias porponerme revieeeew... ah, y lo de AlkoLiCa me salió sin pensarlo...pero no tengo tanta imaginación como crees. XD

**Riza-Trisha:** gracias por decirme que lo estoy haciendo muy bieeen... (aunque yo no lo vea así n.nU) y gracias por reviwar.

**Ale, creo que ya está todo... siento haber sacado este fanfic para volverlo a hacer... pero bueno; espero que no es decepcione... nos vemos en el chapter 3. n.n Bye a todooooos... ¡¡y graciaas!! (l)**

**PD:.¿os habéis dado cuenta que ahora los capítulos son mas cortitos? n-n**


	3. Dos bebes y un hospital

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí por vuestra desgracia... muahahaha... espero que este capítulo os guste y que disfrutéis leyendo (si eso es posible con mis fanfics... u.uU) **

**-.**¡Hola! Soy el nuevo disclaimer.. ¡Gracias por contratarme!... Ya sé que lo habéis hecho porque el último no estaba en condiciones de seguir siéndolo y bla, bla, bla...

- Mentira. ¬¬U Aparte, si no terminas pronto no me hago responsable de mis actos... n.n

- ¬¬U Y después de explicar como me fue aquel día lluvioso en el campo... afirmaré que tenéis razón, que Sakura y su tropa pertenecen a las Clamp...

-.¡Demasiado tarde! n.n _(saca una graaaan aspiradora que lo chupa)_

- Aaaaarrgg...¡Sacadme de aquíííííí!

**- **_(apunta a la graaaan aspiradora con un bazooka)_.¡Que empiece la historia! n.n

**Lo que hay entre paréntesis son caras y acciones; entre comillas, pensamientos; y entre [ (no se como se llama ;P) y ), lugares y situaciones.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Dos bebés y un hospital**

**(N.d.L: Esta historia va de que pasó en el parto de Tomoyo. ù.u)** [En la sala nº 10 del hospital "Tomoeda power"... )

**- Tomoyo, resiste. Que el partólogo estaba tan cansado del último parto que se ha quedado dormido y la enfermera y yo te estamos intentando sacar a la niña. n.n** - dice Eriol con su habitual tranquilidad.

-**.¡¡Eso, eso, aguanta!! º-ºU** "qué tranquilo está Eriol. ¬¬U" - dice Sakura desde la pantallita.

**- Parece que todo va bien... ù.ú **- dice la enfermera.

**-.¡Aaaahhgg!** (grito de dolor) **¡Me duele mucho!.¡Quiero un café!.¡Quiero un café!.- **dice Tomoyo.

_[Shaoran, que estaba escuchando a escondidas, fue a comprar un café y se lo trajo.)_

**-.¡Aquí lo tiene doctor!**.- dice Shaoran y se lo da al partólogo dormido

**-.¡Aaaahh!.¿Qué?.**- dice el partólogo resucitando de su sueño - **Ah¡sí!.** - se lo toma.

_[Entonces saca una carta _**(N.d.L: es que el chupa-chups ya lo tenia transformado del parto de Sakura)**_, la golpea...) _

**- ¬¬# ¿Te tengo que volver a decir que NO estropees mis cosas?** - dice lucimanga, desde su escondite.

_[...y dice¡CAFÉ!)_

**- Aquí tiene su café señorita Daidouji**. - dice el partólogo dándole un café descafeinado a Tomoyo.

**-.¡Gracias! n.n**

**-.¡Oh, dish! ¬¬U** - dice lucimanga desde su escondite (otra vez n.n)

_[De repente, de debajo de la cama de Tomoyo apareció un pokémon...)_

-.¡Odish! n0n - grita el pokémon. 

**- n.nUU **"parece que he invocado a un dios pokémon... o algo así..."

**- ¬¬U Estoooo... creo que detrás de la puerta (pero dentro de la sala) no es muy buen escondite, teniendo en cuenta que esta cerrada... n.n -** dice Eriol.

**- No, si yo solo pasabaaaa... **"¡me han descubierto! - o.oU"

_[Ahora, aprendamos algo: "Odish es un pokémon muy fuerte conocido como el pokémon de los partos"... _**(N.d.L:.¡O al menos, en mi fic sí! jeje n.n) **_... pues bueno, Odish, se acerca a Tomoyo y en un plis plas le saca a la niña de su cuerpo, la limpia y se la da a su madre.)_

**-.¡Buen trabajo Odish!.¡Vuelve a tu pokébol!** - dice lucimanga, mientras se pone una gorra y se la gira al estilo As.

_[Y Odish se transforma en energía roja que se mete en una bolita blanca y roja.) _

**-.¿Qué ha pasado? O-O??** - se pregunta que Tomoyo.

**- Ô.oU ... No lo sé... ¡pero lo importante es que estás bien! n.n - **responde Sakura.

**- A ver... mmm... parece que la niña esta en perfectas condiciones... mmm... ¡sí! Estooo... ¡en tres días, usted y la señorita Kinomoto se podrán ir a casa tranquilas! n.n (l) - **les dice la enfermera.

**- .¡Siiii!.¡Qué bien! n.n **- dicen Sakura y Tomoyo al unísono.

**------------- Fin del chapter 3 -------------**

**Wooo... otro capítulo acabadoooo (8) Bueno, en contra de lo que pensaba, habrá otro capítulo y quizás alguno más; porque he visto que tengo archivos de una posible continuación... pero no se... eso depende de si alguien se lee los otros chapters. n.n Por cierto, hasta el capítulo 4 será una modificación de lo que ya había antes (los dos primeros capítulos); si decido seguirlo será a partir del capítulo 5. n-n Espero que os haya gustado y a ver si os gusta el siguiente chapter... hasta luegooooo... n0n.**


	4. La fiesta de después

**Sí, que raro... ya vuelvo a estar aquí... n.nU Bah, me dejaré de charlas y... que siga el fic. n0n **

- Sakura pertenece a las Clamp. ù.ú

- Creo que esto ya lo he vivido. --U

**Lo que hay entre paréntesis son caras y acciones; entre comillas, pensamientos; y entre [ (no se como se llama ;P) y ), lugares y situaciones.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**La fiesta de después (y a mí no me invitaron ¬¬U)**

_[Nos encontramos aún en el hospital. Sakura y Tomoyo acaban de dar luz a sus niñitas.)_

**- Al final tu bebé se llamará Peterina,.¿no? **- pregunta Shaoran, que aún estaba en la habitación.

**-.¡Siii!.¿Cómo lo sabias? O.O??** - responde Tomoyo atónita.

**- No lo sé... intuición...** "quizá porque ya me lo habías dicho... n.nU"

**- Como no he intervenido mucho en este parto os haré un favor... - **dice el partólogo, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

_[Entonces, saca una carta, la golpea _**(N.d.L: ¬¬#) **_y dice:.¡MUDANZA!)_

**- Qué... ¡qué me pasaaaa! Estoy... estoy... ¿VOLANDO? O.oU** - grita Sakura desde su pantallita.

**- Lo que pasa es que... verás, la carta mudanza te traerá a esta habitación para que podáis estar juntas. ù.u -** dice el partólogo.

- **Querrá decir que no tenemos habitaciones libres y hay mucha gente en espera¿no? ¬¬U** - contesta la enfermera.

**- Ehem... ù.úUUU **

_[Se abre la puerta de golpe y entra Sakura (en su cama, que está flotando) con Aiko y, seguidamente, la gente que se esperaba fuera (véase: capítulo 2) siguiéndoles desesperadamente.)_

**-.¡Parece que el monstruo ha hecho un monstruito! n.n **- dice Touya mirando a Sakura.

**-.¿No podrías ser amable conmigo por una vez? ¬¬U **

**- No. n.n**

**- No le hagas caso Sakura, en realidad lo hace con mala intención. n.n **- dice Yukito.

**- n.nU Yukito, ehem... estooo... tenias que decir: en realidad, Toya no es malo... **"lo pone el guión..." - le susurra Sakura.

**- Aaaahhh... es verdad... bueno, se parecen¿no? n.n**

**- n.nU**

**-.¡Me encantan los bebés!.¡Que moooonas que son! n.n **- grita alegremente Keroveros.

**-.¡Si! n.n Yo quiero tener un hijitooo. (l)** - dice Sakura, seguida de una mirada mal por parte de los presentes - **O.oU ¿Qu-qué pasa?**

**- Por cierto... ¿y cómo se llamarán? -** pregunta Keroveros.

**- Esta es Aiko.** - responde Sakura, señalando la bebé.

**-.¿Aiko? ... Bonito nombre... n.n la mía se llama Peterina.** - dice Tomoyo.

**- O.oU **(mirada de los presentes)

**- Por cierto Sakura¿como te encuentras?** - le pregunta Tomoyo amablemente.

**- Bien... por cierto... ¿qué pretendes hacer con esa cámara que estas sacando de la nada? ¬¬U**

**-.¡Es que mi cámara me ha dicho que tenia ganas de grabar! n.n**

**- n.n UU** "¿desde cuando hablan las cámaras? ¬¬U"

**- Las cámaras empezaron a hablar en el año 1870, cuando una poooobre mujer la inventó porque acababa de ser viuda y quería hablar con alguien... entonces...** - dijo Yamazaki, que apareció en la habitación por arte de magia.

**-.¿¿¿¿Ah siiii???? O//////O **- respondieron Sakura y Shaoran al unísono.

**-.¡Seguro que era un fantasma! n0n - **gritó Naoko, que acababa de entrar también.

**-.¿¿U-Un fantasma?? TTTT-TTTT **- pregunta Sakura.

**-.¿Alguien nos ha llamado? Ô.o** - dicen los fantasmas del capítulo dos, atravesando la puerta.

**- Que sí, que sí ù.uU** - dice Chiharu, empezando a arrastrar a Yamazaki por el pasillo.

**-.¿De donde han salido estos dos? O-OU** - se pregunta Shaoran.

_[Todos se encogen de hombros._)

**-.¡Shaoran mira!.¡Aiko se esta acercando a Peterina!** - dice Sakura toda emocionada.

_[Entonces se ve a una bebe azul montada en una minimoto con pinta macarra que conduce directamente hacia la cuna de Peterina. Cuando llega, choca y trepa hasta donde está Peterina. )_

**- O-O **(mirada de todos los presentes)

**-.¿Que tal te va la vida, eh Peterina?**

**- Pues... mi parto ha sido difícil... estoy cansada. --U Mmm... ¿qué te parece que podemos hacer ahora? "es que la consola me la he dejado en el vientre de mi mami... ù.u"**

_[Pasa una rosa del desierto por en medio de la sala.)_

**- O-O** (los presentes siguen en estado de shock)

**- Pues... no se... ¿qué tal una carrera de cars?**

**- No, que queda muy lejos y no hay ganas de moverse de la cama... podríamos hacer el ritual de las íntimas amigas...**

**- Bueno, está bien. n.n**

_[Y empezaron a hacer la ceremonia del té cuando lucimanga se despertó de su estado de shock.)_

**-.¡Se supone que los bebes recién nacidos ni van en moto (ni en cars) ni hablaaaan! ò0ó **- les dice mientras las coge y se las lleva. Mientras, en la habitación, un montón de grillos empiezan a cantar su "cri-cri".

_[Entonces, en una sala militar secreta que había abajo del hospital, lucimanga les cambió el "chip" y volvieron a ser bebes normales... _**(N.d.L: bueno.. lo que se puede decir "normales"))**

**-.¿Aiko?.¿Dónde te habías metido? **- le pregunta Sakura.

**- Aguguauguguagu.**

**- Si nos hablas en bebiliano** (N.d.L: Lengua de los bebes de mi diccionario) **no te entenderemos. -**replicó Shaoran.

**- Adasjfopsjfposvg. - **le replica Aiko.

**- Osjdopejfidjfs. n.n - **contesta Peterina.

**-.¡Pues parece que ellas si que se entienden! n-nU - **dijo Eriol, aún tranquilísimo, mientras por sus labios se asomaba una cálida sonrisa.

**- .¡Que bonito es ser mamá!** n0n - gritó Tomoyo, mientras lo grababa todo superemocionada.

**------------- Fin del chapter 4 -------------**

**Ale, todo lo que había subido antes, lo he modificado y vuelto a subir con el doble de capítulos, aunque bastante más cortitos. n.n Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a los que alguna vez han dejado review. n-n ¿Próximo capítulo? No se si saldraaaa... (8)**

- ¿Qué pasa, luci?.¿Que no tienes imaginación o qué para hacer el siguiente capítulo? **- dice Sakura.**

- Pues no. n.n

-.¡Tranquila... nosotros te ayudaremos! ù.ú **- dice Shaoran.**

**- **Gracias... **- dice luci con lagrimitas en los ojos. Entonces, piensa un momento y se le van las lagrimitas -** Pero... ¿es que no veis que todo lo que hacéis o decís son producto de mi imaginación? n.nU

- Quizás tengas razón...** - le contesta Eriol.**

-.¡Claro que la tengo!.**- dice luci. **

-.¡Pues ya diremos adiós por ti! n.n** - dice Tomoyo.**

- Eso no hace falta tener imaginación para hacerlo. ¬.¬U

- ¡Adiós a todoooos... y gracias por leer! n.n **- dicen todos, pasando de ella.**

- ¬¬U


End file.
